Alex (Johto)
Alex is a Pokemon trainer who goes to different regions collecting badges, and will one day beat an Elite Four and become the Champion. Alex is currently in Unova with 8 badges. Johto At an early age Alex has always liked Pokemno and has always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, Until two days after his 10th birthday. Proffesor Elm calls Alex and tells him he gets a Pokemon of his very own and even a Pokedex! A blonde haired kid come out of the introducing himself 'Tom' lab saying he had already got a Pokemon and said he will be a better trainer then him. Alex disagreed and countinued on. He then choosed Cyndaquil and went to Route 29. Alex encounted his first Pokemon which was a sleeping Hoothoot. Alex then woke it up and succesfully captured it. He then meet Tom again at Cherrygrove City challenging him to a 2-1 battle and winning, Tom claiming it was unfair because you had two Pokemon and I only had one. Days later Alex arrives in Violet City, and heads to Bellsprout Tower where he meets a Pokemon trainer Rose, Whoose Chikorita is stolen by a Pokemon and Alex then defeats the Rocket Grunt and getting Rose's Chikorita back. Rose and Alex decide to travel with each other for a while. Alex then Challenges Violet City's Gym leader Falkner. He beats him and earns his first badge. After going through Union Cave they encounter Tom in slowpoke well. Alex then losses the battle with Tom. Tom then leaves with a grin on his face saying Told ya' I would be You! Alex the moves on to his second gym battled and beating Bugsy with the flame of the newly evouled Quilava. They then go to Ilex Forest where Alex encounters an Aipom and Heracross which he captures with a quick ball and a net ball from Kurt in Azeala Town, while Rose captures a Buterfree. When arrving in Goldenrod City Alex and Rose compete in the bug catching contest and Alex placing 3rd while Rose placing 1st. Alex battles Whitney the Goldenrod gymleader and struggled against her Miltank but eventually beat her claiming his third badges. When the duo arrive in Eruteak City Tom is seen waiting for Alex for a battle and then saying Hey Alex took you long enough! Alex then beats Tom again. Tom says that he is gonna get stronger and he will go to Burned Tower to catch the three lengendary Dogs and then he will be more powerfull. After visting all of Eruteak City Alex faces the Gym Leader Morty Losing against him. A lost Eevee then comes after the battle and joins Alex, and then Alex challenges Morty again and wins, The duo then go different ways Rose going east towards Silver Town and Alex going West to Olivinevine City. Typholsion Evoles. As soon as Alex arrived in Olivine it was time for the Gym. After winning again another badge making 5 bages he spotted a Politoed of the shore and caught it. He went to Whril Island and then had a double battle with Tom pairing with him and a newly meet trainer Shaun and Lucky a girl from Cinawood City. Tom and Alex then beat the duo and Tom says first one to Cinawood is a Pokemon champion! Alex beats Tom to Cianwood and challenges Chuck the Cinawood Gym leader and beats him giving him another badge unlike Tom who losses. Alex goes to the Safari Zone and catches a Phanpy. Aipom then evoles. Alex goes back and later arrives in Mt.Motar and sees Tom traing with Satoshi a master in Pokemon and martial arts. Tom claims that he will become stronger by training with Satoshi and will learn a thing or two about martial arts. Later in Magony Alex gets a rage candy bar which Ambipom later steals and eats. Alex then goes to the Lake of Rage where there are a huge amout of Magikarp are flopping around. And a dicolored Gyrados is seen in the distance but Alex seems to take no notice of the Pokemon. He then challenges the Gym leader Pyrce which he defeats making ownly one more badge to go! After going through ice path Alex arrives in Blackthorn City. He then encounters Tom which brags about his final badge and challanges him to a battle, Which Tom losses with his Ampharos. Alex then challenges and beats Clair the Gym Leader. Clair then quickly gives Alex his badge and says You got lucky! Alex then goes to the Dragon Den to train for a while. Alex arrives in the mountains near Mt.Silver and catches a Gligar. Alex then goes to Silver Town and goes to the Silver Conference. In the first round of the first round. There where three 1-1 battles. Alex chooses Donphan against Lucky's Jynx which surprisenly enough wins. Alex then wins his other two battles and goes onto the robin rounds. In the Robin Rounds Alex and Tom are in the same group along with Zoey. Alex beats Zoey and Tom winning the Robin Round and knoking Tom and Zoey out. Tom says he will get Alex next time! In the top 16 Alex beats Shaun. Shaun uses Steelix as his second last Pokemon which is deafeated by Alex's Typhlosion. Typhlosion is matched up with Shaun's Azumarill, Typhlosion beats Azumarill even though is had the type disavantage. The next day Alex makes it to the Top 8 and beats Rose who used Megnaium, but Alex's Ambipom Beat Megnium with speed and agility. In the Top 4 Alex's run ends here. Against a trainer named Matt, Matt uses Magmotar as his 3rd last Pokemon while Alex used his Umbreon which is defeated by Magmotar. Alex uses his last Pokemon Noctowl which wasen't enoungh and lost against Matt's powehouse Magmotar. Matt goes on to the Final Two and loses against Jimmy (Ethan). Alex returns to New Bark Town Where he stays with his Pokemon for a while until he decides to go to the Kanto Region. He travels to Olivine City but goes to the new Battle Frointer and earns Prints in there and wins the championship there. He is offered a place in the Batlle Frointer and decllines and says I will be back to become a member of the Frointer Brains after, and heads of to Kanto. Kanto After bording the S.S.Anne, Alex arrives in Vermillion City along with Typholsion, Noctowl, Politoed, Heracross, Ambipom and Umbreon. Alex goes to the Vermillion Gym but there is no leader. He leaves the gym to find a Person fighting some men in black. The person has a Raichu and is 2-1 against the others. The person makes quick work of them before they run off. The Person then reveals he is Lt.Surge leader of the gym here. Alex and Lt.Surge battle, Alex wins and earns his first Kanto Badge. Hoenn Orange Islands Unova 'Current Pokemon' Below is a list of Alex's current Pokemon. 'Pokemon at home' Below is a list of Alex's Pokemon that at his home. Status Unknown "Pokemon that he us |} "Pokemon that he used to have" Below is a list of pokemon Alex used to have. Badges Silver Conference *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Place:Top 4 Indigo League *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Cascade Badge *Boulder Badge *Earth Badge *Volcano Badge Pace:Top 16 Hoenn League *Dynamo Badge *Balance Badge *Knuckle Badge *Stone Badge *Heat Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Unknown Badge Place:Top 8 Unova League *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Quake Badge *Toxic Badge *Bolt Badge *Legend Bage *Wave Badge Place:Top 64 Category:Pokemon Trainers